<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Apart by Josecarioca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047874">Falling Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josecarioca/pseuds/Josecarioca'>Josecarioca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Della Duck, Background Donald Duck, Background Huey Duck, Background Scrooge McDuck, Background Webby Vanderquack, Cutting, Dysphoria, Gay Louie Duck, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt Louie Duck, Hurt/Comfort, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Louie Duck-centric, M/M, Self-Harm, Sensitive Louie Duck, Trans Louie Duck, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, deadnaming, greenie beanies, scrooge is transphobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josecarioca/pseuds/Josecarioca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd uncovers Louie's most well-kept secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B.O.Y.D./Louie Duck (Disney: DuckTales)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to <a href="https://reesiereads.tumblr.com/">Knife</a> for helping me beta read/edit this &lt;33 ily /p mwahh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louie stared at himself in the mirror.</p><p>He was the same height as his brothers.</p><p>He had the same face as them.</p><p>They shared the same eyes.</p><p>The same feathers.</p><p>The same bill.</p><p>He moved his attention over to his hair.<br/>It was short now, but it hadn't always been.</p><p>He reminisced about the time he got his first haircut years ago. He vividly remembered the rush of adrenaline that came over him one night. But most of all, he remembered that <em>feeling</em>. That disturbing, nauseating feeling of wrongness.</p><p>The same feeling he always had whenever he looked at himself in the mirror.</p><p>That was the first time he had recognized that feeling, and it was the reason he decided to cut his hair on a whim. It brought him some temporary relief, but…</p><p>He shook the memories away, looking at the other parts of his body and shuddering.</p><p>It was <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>Nothing was missing, per se.</p><p>Everything was in its proper place.</p><p>All of his limbs were still intact.</p><p>His five senses were all still working, too.</p><p>And, yet, <em>something</em> was wrong.</p><p>Deeply, irrevocably <em><b>wrong</b></em>.</p><p>A recurrent, nauseating feeling of despair engulfed him.</p><p>He closed his eyes forcefully and grasped the knife in his pocket. The familiar handle was the only thing helping him maintain his connection with reality. He opened his eyes again, staring over at himself one last time.</p><p>This time, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing out.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>A big family dinner; they had those fairly often.</p><p>Sometimes Uncle Scrooge would be too busy, or Uncle Donald would be working overtime, but they still tried their best to reserve some time off for spending quality time with their family. And with Christmas right around the corner, the mood was bright and merry. Even Louie was feeling pretty good, all things considered.</p><p>He enjoyed the time spent with his family, the holiday cheer and (best of all) the presents that came along with it.</p><p>Plus, he got to stuff himself with food.</p><p>It was the first time in a while that he actually looked forward to something.</p><p>This time, Huey had invited his friend Boyd over for dinner.</p><p>Louie had been friends with Boyd for a couple of weeks now, and in all honesty, he was crushing hard on him. Boyd was sweet, caring, and adorable. Somehow, he could always tell whenever Louie was feeling down and helped him cheer up. He laughed at all of his jokes, broke into the most beautiful smiles, knew about all kinds of amazing things; and gave the best hugs. Plus, he was a super cool technologically advanced android.</p><p>It was no wonder Louie fell for him in a matter of days.</p><p>Despite being Huey's best friend, Boyd got along just as well with the rest of his siblings. Right now, they were discussing the possibility of spending Christmas together this year.</p><p>"I would love to," Boyd admitted. "But I really want to spend the holidays with mom and dad this year."</p><p>Louie shuddered at the mention of the Drakes.</p><p>"Understandable." Huey nodded. "Let's see, maybe you can come over again after the holidays?" Huey shot a questioning glance at Della and Donald, who looked over at Scrooge, who was currently busy reading the newspaper.</p><p>"Hm? Yeah, yeah whatever." He gestured vaguely, most of his attention still on the paper.</p><p>The kids all cheered.</p><p>"Wait, can I invite Lena and Violet too?" Webby spoke up abruptly. "We can make it into a sleepover! I'm sure Lucy would appreciate having more girls to hang out with as well, right Lu?"</p><p>Louie bit down painfully on his tongue. None of the people at the table noticed his pain, however. The only thing they saw was Louie offering them a sweet smile. "Yeah, sure."</p><p>Once again, they turned to Uncle Scrooge in search of approval… with no response. It seemed he wasn't listening, so Donald pulled the newspaper out of his hands. "This is the first time in weeks we're getting to spend time together with the whole family and you keep looking at that newspaper! Can't you at least talk to them a bit?" Donald hissed.</p><p>He was a family man through and through.</p><p>Scrooge huffed, a sour expression on his face. "That's because ye haven't seen what's on it! The sheer amount of baloney they can fit in a page is insanity!"</p><p>Donald raised an eyebrow, straightening up the paper to read what was on it.</p><p>"...<em>Transgender activism?</em>"</p><p>Louie's heart stopped. His fork slipped out of his hands and onto the plate. He stuck his hands inside his pockets. Nobody noticed this though, for they all had their eyes set on Scrooge now. Even Della stopped devouring her food to look around the table for the first time.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever ye wanna call it." Scrooge rolled his eyes. "It's just a bunch ah <em>crybabies</em>, that's what they are."</p><p>Louie closed his eyes forcefully, trying not to freak out.</p><p>"Back in the day, we didn't have any of that garbage." Another scoff. Another stab of pain in Louie's heart. "I mean, love whoever you wanna love and be whatever you wanna be, but this is just <em>too much</em>—"</p><p>Louie pushed back from the table.</p><p>Eyes all around turned on him at that moment.</p><p>He didn't care.</p><p>All he wanted was to run away.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm… on that time of the month." He lied through his teeth. That was his go-to excuse for when he needed some time alone.</p><p>It always worked.</p><p>Without saying anything else, he stormed out of the dining room without looking back. Had he only stayed for a minute longer and listened to the conversation, he would have heard his friends and family scolding Scrooge over his ignorance.</p><p>But he didn't.</p><p>Instead, he ran up the stairs and locked himself in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>Louie made a cut.</p><p>It was swift but precise, yet not at all deadly. His breathing turned haggard from the pain. His body ached, begging him to stop. Instead, he simply made another one, drawing patterns on his skin.</p><p>He never learned any kind of self-defense techniques, but he was still as skilled as a butcher with his knife. His whole mind focused on the sharp pain that seared around his arms and wrists in bloody lines.</p><p>It put him at ease.</p><p>Suddenly, quick steps resounded down the hallway.</p><p>Louie immediately covered his arms back under his sleeves. Sweating bullets, he tried to hide away the knife inside his pockets as well, but the door burst open before he had the chance to.</p><p>Boyd's android eyes easily caught a glimpse of the blade Louie was trying to hide. He stared down at Louie, completely horrified.</p><p>"Lucy, you—"</p><p>"Go ahead and judge me!" Louie cut him off before he could finish speaking. "I don’t care what you think of me."</p><p>That was a lie. It was a lie and he knew it.</p><p>He cared far too much about what Boyd would think now that he knew about one of his secrets.</p><p>But he couldn't afford to show it.</p><p>Louie closed his eyes forcefully, afraid of seeing the expression on Boyd's face.</p><p>He already knew what he would find anyway.</p><p>Shame.</p><p>Disappointment.</p><p>Disgust.</p><p>A familiar, nauseating feeling of fear ran through Louie's entire being. He tried to stop his body from shaking but found that he wasn't able to. At first, only silence reigned. Louie had no idea what Boyd was doing or if he was even still in the room.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt something cold touch him.</p><p>Boyd had pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"I’m so sorry." He sounded devastated. "I’m sorry I couldn't notice your pain sooner."</p><p>Boyd's metallic arms wrapped around him felt much more comfortable than he thought it would.</p><p>Louie tried to hold back his tears and failed.</p><p>Slowly, what were only supposed to be quiet sobs, increasingly grew into louder and louder crying that reverberated throughout the whole room.</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to say anything. You don't have to explain yourself or justify your actions. And you don't have to tell me what you're going through if you don't want to." The more Boyd spoke those gentle words to him, the more Louie could feel his heart rate peacefully go down. "I love you, you're my friend, and I'm here for you whenever you need me."</p><p>Just when Louie's weeping had started to diminish, another wave of tears burst from his eyes and onto Boyd's shoulders. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, so he simply hugged Boyd back and let the warm tears flow down his face.</p><p>Eventually, Louie pushed him away. He rubbed his face, trying to get rid of any signs of tears. That would be impossible since his eyes were red and puffy from the crying, but he did the best he could anyway.</p><p>"Um, Lucy? Can I ask you something?"</p><p>Louie nodded.</p><p>"Why are the bandages out of the cabinet? And why does your breathing sound… constricted?"</p><p>Louie's heart stopped.</p><p>He forgot about the bandages.</p><p>"I… injured myself." it was the best lie he could come up with on the spot.</p><p>Boyd <em>might</em> have actually believed that if it weren't for the fact that he was a highly sophisticated robot with more than enough capacity to determine whether somebody was injured or not.</p><p>He carefully scanned the room. There were no traces of blood anywhere, nor did Louie seem to be in pain; maybe only mild discomfort. Since he couldn't see any bandages wrapped around Louie's cuts on his arms either, he guessed that they must have been concealed by the hoodie.</p><p>Boyd's eyes widened as he connected the dots.</p><p>"Hey, by any chance are you… binding your chest?"</p><p>Louie's heart dropped to his stomach.</p><p>He couldn't answer, but that was enough confirmation for Boyd.</p><p>"That's… not good." Boyd started saying, and Louie steeled himself for rejection.</p><p>But it didn't go the way he expected it to.</p><p>"If you bind unsafely, you could severely damage your ribcage. You should only use professional binders that you can order online."</p><p>Louie stared at him in shock.</p><p>"...Or are you not actually binding? Did I get that wrong?"</p><p>Louie almost caught himself nodding to that subconsciously before he could stop himself.</p><p>He was used to lying.</p><p>He had been doing it his entire life.</p><p>He was good at it, too.</p><p>But…</p><p>He looked up and down at Boyd, who was still waiting for his answer.</p><p>"Hey, can you keep a secret?"</p><p>He decided to trust him.</p><p>A part of himself was panicking inside of his mind. It was scary, new, terrifying. He hated going through situations where he couldn't safely predict the results. But another part of himself knew this was probably the right thing to do. This part of himself was tired of hiding, tired of lies and tricks.</p><p>Goddammit, he just wanted to be accepted for who he was.</p><p>Why was it so difficult?</p><p>Boyd nodded at him. "Of course. I won't tell anybody."</p><p>Louie fiddled with his knife, building up his courage to speak up. "I'm trans," He hesitated. "and I prefer… I prefer to go by Louie, actually."</p><p>He did it.</p><p>He said those words out loud for the first time.</p><p>He told somebody about his true identity.</p><p>"That's… amazing, Louie. I'm so proud of you." Boyd offered his sweetest smile. "Have you told your family yet?"</p><p>Louie shook his head. "You're the first one I'm telling."</p><p>"Really? I'm glad you felt like you could trust me." Boyd blushed a little. He really did seem happy about it. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."</p><p>For some reason, Louie felt like he was telling the truth.</p><p>Louie couldn’t remember when the last time he felt this comfortable around somebody else was. Most of all, he was just glad to be able to get that off his chest.</p><p>"Actually, can I ask you something as well?" Louie brought up suddenly. He had been curious about something for a while now.</p><p>"Of course Louie, you can ask me anything."</p><p>Louie felt euphoric, not only at the mention of his preferred name, but also at Boyd's display of trust.</p><p>"...How did you know?"</p><p>Boyd blinked innocently. "How did I know what?"</p><p>"How did you know I was… <em>cutting?</em>" The last word came out as barely a whisper.</p><p>"Oh! Easy. Robot super-hearing." Boyd grinned impishly as he answered.</p><p>...Louie made a mental note to never underestimate Boyd again.</p><p>In the future, he would have to come out to the rest of his family.</p><p>That wouldn't happen today though.</p><p>He made progress. For now, this was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads">Knife</a>'s fics as well if you haven't already, please and thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>